


Bath Time

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: John’s horse, Old Boy is filthy and you volunteer to bathe him for John, who eventually helps.
Relationships: John Marston/female reader
Kudos: 51





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



You saw John come back into camp from your spot by the fire, and you got the usual butterflies in your stomach. You watched as he hitched his horse then began rummaging through his saddlebags. You got up and approached him to say hi; any excuse you could find to talk to him at all made you happy. 

The two of you had been talking more and more often lately, and it had turned flirtatious on more than one occasion for both of you. You’d been harboring feelings for him for a while, and you hoped badly that he felt the same. You didn’t want to press it, though, because of his relationship with Abigail and how tumultuous it had been before they’d recently decided to finally end it for good.

“Hi John.” He spun around quickly, not knowing you’d walked up behind him. You smiled and he laughed.

“Jesus, Y/N, you scared me.”

“Sorry about that. How are you?” You reached up to pat Old Boy on the neck, noticing for the first time that he was completely filthy, totally drenched in mud. “Holy hell, John, what have you done with Old Boy? He’s disgusting!”

John waved a hand dismissively at him. “Ah, he’s fine. I’ll give him a brushing later, no big deal.”

You scanned Old Boy over with your eyes. “John, this mud ain’t coming off with just a brush. He needs an actual bath.”

He just stood there looking at you. “Okay...”

You sighed. “There’s a whole lake right here next to camp. Look, if you don’t want to do it, I’ll gladly do it for you. I don’t mind. I like Old Boy, he’s sweet.” You stroked his face and ran your fingers through his generous forelock, making him drop his head, relaxed. 

“Hey, knock yourself out! Save me the trouble.” He undid the girth and lifted the saddle off, placing it on the hitching post. He chuckled to himself as he walked off.

You unhitched Old Boy and walked to the lake, feeling slightly disappointed that John didn’t want to join you. What you didn’t know, however, was that John was watching you. And as you walked to the edge of the lake he followed, standing in the trees where you couldn’t see him. You bent to tuck the hem of your skirt into the waistband to keep it out of the water, and John felt heat rising in his belly at the sight of your long, bare legs. You led Old Boy into the water, and began gently dumping water on him with a cup, then scrubbing him with a brush. 

John wandered up, admiring the shine coming back to Old Boy’s coat and, if he was honest, your legs. 

You spotted him and said, “Why don’t you come help me? He is your horse, after all.” 

John hesitated, and you kicked your foot up, spraying water in front of you. “It’s really refreshing!”

He laughed and said, “Oh, alright.” He removed his boots and rolled his pant legs up, and slowly stepped into the water. 

He closed his eyes and sighed, and for a moment you wished you had caused that reaction, not the coolness of the water. You felt your cheeks flush and you turned back to Old Boy, trying to hide it. 

He walked over to you and suggested he scrub with the brush while you dumped water with the cup. That seemed to be the smartest and most efficient way to do it, so together you both worked your way around Old Boy, scrubbing him clean.

John was knelt down, picking out a front hoof when you dumped water on Old Boy’s back, not realizing John was in the way to catch most of the spray. He stood up quickly, growling your name, and you rushed over, apologizing profusely as he tried to wipe the water from his eyes. But then you realized he was laughing, and before you could register what was happening, he was reaching down into the water and splashing you with both hands, drenching you. 

You shrieked, unable to believe he’d done that. “John!” You took a step back, foot landing on a rock, making you lose your balance. As you were falling over backward he caught you, one hand on your arm, the other on your waist, pulling you forward so forcefully you ended up in his arms, faces mere inches apart. You both went silent and you caught your breath as he bent to kiss you. 

At first you were hesitant, but then you leaned into it, letting your hands wander up his back into his hair, while his hands wandered in the other direction. You suddenly remembered you’d stopped breathing and you pulled back, gasping. Looking concerned he said, “I’m sorry, was that too forward?” 

You shook your head, still in his arms. “No, no, it’s fine! Actually, more than fine, if I’m honest.” 

He smirked and leaned in to kiss you again when he looked over your shoulder to see Old Boy wandering off down the shore. You both laughed and he said, “Guess we’ll have to continue this another time.” 

You said, “Definitely.”


End file.
